That You May Know Happiness
by thundermaster55
Summary: From that first glimpse of you, I wanted to protect you. So now the both of us will run from our pasts forever...RR! AxelLarx
1. Chapter 1

That You May Know Happiness

Summary: From that first glimpse of you, I wanted to protect you. So now the both of us will run from our pasts forever…R+R!  
A/n: Couple is Axel and Larxene! Please review! Thank you! (Ignore all mistakes too!)

A girl cried next to a hospital bed. "Please don't die," she said to the person on the bed. "You're the only one who cared…Don't leave me." The person put their hand onto hers. "I'll never leave because…" the person said weakly. "Because…I'm always with you. I won't leave anyone, and I blame this for my stupidity. So don't cry for me…"

Larxene awoke in the corner of a dark and damp room. She let out a sigh. She had this dream many times before. It annoyed her because the 2 people's faces were always a blur. And it was bizarre that she had been having that same dream ever since she joined the Organization.

She had been in the room for at lease three weeks. She couldn't escape. Her wrists and ankles were tied up with rope so she couldn't move at all. Larxene leaned on the wall. She heard laughing in the other room. The Organization was in there. It was either Demyx did something stupid to piss someone off, or Demyx got hanged.

Larxene looked at the window. It was lowered so she could see what was outside. There wasn't much to look at. There were only trees, bushes, the moon and stars, and a stream. She sighed again. Nobody would help her out just because she was the only girl in this damn Organization.

Larxene saw a figure in the forest. Who could it be? She didn't care about it too much. She would still be locked in there no matter who it was. But what if it was someone who would save her? She stared at the figure. She sighed because she thought that it might have just been Vexen's apprentice. What was his name? Zexion? Larxene didn't care.

The door all of a sudden opened. Larxene looked over and it was the person who was in the Organization. They held a knife in their hand and approached Larxene. She winced. **_Slash! _**Larxene opened her eyes. She was free. "Who are-" Larxene asked, but the person put their finger up to their lip. He grabbed her hand and both of them started to run.

Larxene slowed the person down a little bit. He kept pulling her arm whenever she stopped. They heard some of the Organization members following them. They kept running and then Larxene tripped. **_Thud! _**She fell onto the floor hard. Her ankle was sprained. "Hey did you hear that?" Marluxia shouted.

"She went this way I think!" someone else said.

The person grabbed Larxene and hid behind some barrels. He covered Larxene's mouth. "Where did she go?" they heard Marluxia say. The guy, who was with Larxene, looked to see if it was clear for them to run. He carried Larxene on their back and ran. "Hey wait a minute!" she whispered, but he didn't listen.

They were close to the door to the next floor. Then a scythe passed by them. "You think that you'd escape that easily?" Marluxia said. The scythe he threw came back to him. "Why not stay for a while?" he said. The person shook their head-answering no. "Heh. Have it your way," Marluxia said. The person still carried Larxene on their back. Surprisingly, they didn't just give up on her like some regular person.

He threw his scythe at them. "Good bye, Zexion!" Marluxia yelled in a devilish way. (Make sense? Yes? No? You decide!)

"Zexion?" Larxene said confusingly. The person didn't know what to do. Behind them was a glass window. Either jump, or get killed by Marluxia. The person sighed and jumped. _Crash!_

Marluxia looked out the window. The both of them were gone. "Traitor…" Marluxia mumbled.

Zexion and Larxene were hiding in bushes. His arms stabbed by the glass. "Hey…" Larxene said. "Why'd you save me back there?" He didn't answer. 'Is he sleeping?' she thought. Larxene looked down. "Zexion? You okay?" Larxene asked. "Answer me! Are you okay?" She looked up and waved at him to see if he was awake or not. He started pulling out the glass that was in his arms.

He didn't say anything. Larxene looked down as the blood slid down his slender arm. "Zexion?" she said. He looked at her. He rested his head on his palm. "Hello…?" Larxene said. He pulled down his hood. It wasn't Zexion but…

A/n: Hehehehe…) Can't think of anything else right now. Review please! ) And come back for chapter 2!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: Hehehe! Long update huh? Well enjoy the chapter! (Hope it's longer than chapter one!)

--------

Meanwhile...At Castle Oblivion

"The idiot Zexion..." Marluxia said walking back to the others. "What the heck is wrong with him?" He slammed his fist onto the wall. "That guy is worse than Demyx!" he yelled. He continued to walk back. All of a sudden, he hears a big bang at the door of a closet. Someone kicking the wall like crazy.

'What the heck?' Marluxia thought. He summoned his sycthe. Without thinking, Marluxia slammed his sycthe to the floor. He looked to see who it was. "Z-Zexion?!" he yelled. Zexion tied up with rope on his arms and legs, and a cloth around his mouth so he wasn't able to talk.

Zexion's eyes were still widen from what Marluxia had done. "What the heck are you doing in the closet!?" Marluxia yelled. "Is something wrong with you!!!" Zexion, recovered from earlier, kicked Marluxia's leg. He mumbled something.

-Zexion thinking-

WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! HELP ME YOU STUPID, GAY GARDENER!!!

-Marluxia thinking-

I should help him...but he's talking crap about me in his head right now I bet...Calling me a stupid, gay gardener. It's not my fault it's a hobby.

-Zexion thinking-

IS HE GOING TO STAND THERE ALL DAY?! GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT!!!

Marluxia sighed as he crouched down next to Zexion. He pulls off the cloth covering his mouth. "What's wrong with you Axel?" Marluxia said. "Trying to be Zexion again?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" Zexion yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME SOONER!!!?"

"Shut up Axel!!!

"I'm not that stupid pryo!!!" Zexion yelled. Marluxia rolled his eyes. He grabbed Zexion's hair and started to pull on it. "What did you do? Super glue this wig on your stupid head?" he said.

"IT'S NOT A WIG YOU IDIOT!!!" Zexion yelled in pain. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FOOL!" Marluxia stopped pulling. 'Axel never says fool...' Marluxia thought. '...And it's always Zexion who does...then that means...!'

"Whoops! Sorry Zexion," Marluxia said stepping away from Zexion.

"You fool!!!" he yelled. "Untangle the rope already!"

"No way!" Marluxia said. "You'd just go and kill me!"

"If you don't now, then I will!" Zexion roared. Marluxia sighed as he thought what to do. Help Zexion? Or get killed by him? "Wait!" Marluxia yelled. "That means if you're here, then that means that the one who let Larxene go was..."

-----

"Axel!" Larxene yelled. He smirked at her. "Got it memorized?" he said laughing. Larxene glared. "Again with that stupid phrase!" she yelled.

"Geez," he said. "Why are you so mad at me? If I were Zexion then you wouldn't care would you? Zexion, are you okay? Zexion, Zexion!" Axel started to laugh his head off. "You in love with him or something?" Larxene hit him on the head.

"Don't joke around!" she yelled. "We're Nobodies! We don't feel anything!" Axel smiled. "Did you learn that all by yourself?" Axel joked. "You're such a good girl doing all you homework! Now read me a bed time story! How 'bout it?" He laughed. Larxene summoned a kunai and slashed his arm.

"Oh? The violent type eh? I thought you were a sweet little innocent girl who is in love with Zexion," Axel said to piss Larxene off even more. Larxene was about to slash him again, but he summoned a chakram. "If you really want to fight then let's brawl then," he said with a serious face.

"Fine!" Larxene yelled. "Winner gets the other person's head!" (Geez...What am I writing? Continuing on...)

"Why would I want to cut off such a beautiful head like yours off?" Axel said. Larxene threw her kunai straight at his arm. She side-jumped backwards. Axel stood up and summoned his other chakram. She threw another kunai at him, but it was too slow. She had just started out in the Organization. What made her think that she would be able to beat Axel?

Larxene through another one at him. Then two more. With no luck at all, she missed him. He was making fun of her. He dodge every throw so quickly. He was looking up at the sky throughout most of the time. "Ugh!" Larxene yelled. She summoned 4 kunais in each hand and threw at Axel. He finally looked at her and smiled. Summoning a portal, he walked in it. "Cheater!" Larxene yelled like a child.

She looked around. All of a sudden, Axel put one arm around her body and a chakram next to her neck. "Me? Cheat? Not in a million years," he said. "One more thing, I win." He let go of her. She fell on the floor.

"No need to feel bad Larxene," Axel said. "Everyone's lost everything they had. Did you ever think about that?"

"Sh-shut up!" she yelled. "I'm not done yet!" Larxene tried to stand up on her own legs, but she kept falling down. Axel sighed and held his hand out. "Need help?" he offered.

"No thanks!" Larxene said. He smiled. "Still arrogant," he said "Suit yourself." Axel carried Larxene bridal style. "What the heck!" Larxene yelled. "Put me down! It's embarrassing!"

"Nope," Axel said, trying to act cool. "It's always a struggle at first, but I'll get used to it. There's a town up ahead, it won't be long. Unless I start walking slower..."

"You better not!" Larxene yelled. Axel laughed. "Yeah, okay," he said.

-30 minutes later-

"Axel…I really hate you…" Larxene mumbled. Axel smirked. "And I don't really care," he said. "Cause I know how you really feel about me."

"What?"

"Haha! I'm the kind of guy who likes to talk in riddles," Axel said. "So you don't need to understand now."

"Tch. Whatever," Larxene said.

"Look," Axel said. "We're almost there." Larxene looked up at Axel. 'There's something about you…That I can't make out…'

-At the Town-

As Axel and Larxene entered the tow, everyone stared at the two of them. "Heh," Axel said. "Seems like we're famous…"

"S-shut up!" Larxene yelled.

"We're gonna stay in an Inn…Okay?" he said. "Well you have no choice anyway." Larxene rolled her eyes. "Hurry up…" she said.

-At Inn-

Axel entered the Inn. "A rooms please?" he asked. The employee stared for a while. "Hm? Do I have something on my face miss?" Axel said.

"N-No," she said. Larxene glared at Axel. "Hurry up…" she said. Axel laughed as he received a key from the employee. (XD Employee…Nice way of putting things!)

They left the lobby and up to the room. 'God…so many stairs…' Axel thought. "Hey…" Larxene said.

"Yeah?"

"What was with that employee? She was staring at us so awkwardly."

"And the other townspeople…" Axel said. "Oh well, who cares!"

"Axel! Get serious! Isn't it a bit odd?"

"Nope," Axel said. "I mean come on, look at all the girls who were staring at me!" Axel joked. Larxene looked the other way. "Believe what you want," Larxene said. "I still find it weird."

"We're here," Axel said. "Come on." Axel grabbed the key to open the room. Forcing the key in and then pushing the door. "Oh shit…" Axel said.

"Hm?" Larxene said looking at the room. "What the! Is it the wrong room?!"

"Nope…this is the room…" Axel said looking at the room with disgust. "What's wrong with these people?"

"Get another room!" Larxene shouted. "I'm not going to sleep in there!"

"I'm all out of munny," Axel said. "So…we have to…sleep…here?" The both of them sighed. They looked at each other awkwardly and then back at the room.

_There was only one bed…_

A/n: Hahahaz! Well yeah! I'm out of ideas right now! Review please! XD One bed only! Hahaha…(Yes…I'm so evil!) Bwahahahaha!


End file.
